Bahá’í Huis van Aanbidding
thumb|Een plattegrond met de Bahá'í Huizen van Aanbidding wereldwijd; groen staat voor landen waar momenteel een Huis van Aanbidding staat (met een stip voor de stad); rood staat voor landen een Huis van Aanbidding heeft gestaan; lichtgroen staat voor landen waar Huizen van Aanbidding waren gepland in 1963. thumb|Het voormalige Bahá'í Huis van Aanbidding in [[Asjchabad]] Een Bahá'í Huis van Aanbidding, in het Arabisch 'Mashriqu'l-Adhkár' (مشرق اﻻذكار), is de aanduiding van een plaats van aanbidding, of tempel, van het Bahá'í-geloof. De bahá'í-leringen voorzien de Huizen van Aanbidding omringd door faciliteiten gericht op sociale, humanitaire, educatieve en wetenschappelijke doeleinden, al zijn deze tot nu toe nog nergens in die mate gebouwd. Er zijn momenteel zeven Bahá'í Huizen van Aanbidding verspreid over de wereld, en een achtste is in Chili in aanbouw. Veel bahá'í-gemeenschappen stukken bezitten grond waar Huizen van Aanbidding gepland zijn als de Bahá'í-gemeenschap verder groeit. De Bahá’í Huizen van Aanbidding zijn bedoeld voor gebed en meditatie en zijn vrij toegankelijk voor iedereen. De meeste bahá'í-bijeenkomsten vinden plaats in plaatselijke bahá'í-centra, de huizen van individuen, of gehuurde ruimten. Beschrijving De naam die in de bahá'í-geschriften voor Huizen van Aanbidding wordt gebruikt is Mashriqu'l-Adhkár ("Dageraadplaats van Gods lof"). Alle Bahá'í Huizen van Aanbidding delen bepaalde architectonische elementen, waarvan slechts twee door de bahá'í-geschriften worden gespecificeerd: dat zij negenzijdig zijn en worden overkoepeld. Tot op heden hebben alle gebouwde of geplande tempels een enkele, onverdeelde ruimte onder de koepel. In alle zeven zijn de zitplaatsen in het auditorium gericht naar de graftombe van Bahá'u'lláh nabij Akko, Israël. De zeven bestaande Huizen van Aanbidding werden gebouwd naarmate de regionale gemeenschap hun bouw kon ondersteunen. Zij geven uiting aan lokaal ontwerp en cultuur in hun selectie van materialen, architectuur en landschapsmodellering. De Bahá'í Huizen van Aanbidding zijn open voor mensen van alle geloven - of van geen bepaald geloof. De diensten concentreren zich alleen op de verering van God, met lezingen uit religieuze geschriften en zonder preken. Het enige instrument dat in de tempel wordt gebruikt is de menselijke stem en koren zingen a capella. Er zijn geen inzamelingen tijdens de dienst. Alleen formeel-ingeschreven bahá'ís mogen bijdragen aan de bahá'í-fondsen, met inbegrip van fondsen voor het onderhoud van het Huis van Aanbidding. Deze tempels zijn het belangrijkste element van een complex van faciliteiten zoals scholen, ziekenhuizen, bejaardenhuizen en andere sociale en humanitaire instellingen om de gebieden te dienen waar zij staan. Voor bahá'ís is er geen bepaalde scheidslijn tussen de geestelijke en praktische delen van het leven; 'Abdu'l-Bahá onderwees dat de mensen de geestelijke weg met praktische voeten zouden moeten lopen. De graftombe van de Báb en andere gebouwen op het Bahá'í-wereldcentrum zijn geen Mashriqu'l-Adhkár, hoewel toeristen vaak verkeerd naar het heiligdom als Bahá'í-tempel verwijzen. Bestaande gebouwen Momenteel zijn er zeven Huizen Bahá'í van Aanbidding, met een achtste in aanbouw (nabij Santiago, Chili). Chicago (Wilmette), Illinois, Verenigde Staten Het Bahá'í Huis van Aanbidding in Wilmette, Illinois, dat door Louis Bourgeois is ontworpen, werd voltooid in 1953; het is de grootste en oudste nog bestaande Bahá'í-tempel. Het bevindt zich in een voorstad ten noorden van Chicago, aan de kust van het Michiganmeer, en is Moeder-tempel van de Verenigde Staten. Het is geconstrueerd uit gietvorm-beton en wit kristallijn kwarts, is een prominent oriëntatiepunt van het Chicago-gebied en staat op het Nationale Register van Historische Plaatsen. Zoals een aantal andere Bahá'í-tempels, heeft de tempel in Wilmette een galerij-balkon waar het tempel-koor gewoonlijk optreedt. Kampala, Oeganda De Moeder-tempel van Afrika staat op de Kikaya heuvel buiten Kampala, Oeganda en is ontworpen door Charles Mason Remey. De eerste steen werd gelegd in januari 1958, en de tempel werd op 13 januari 1961 geopend. Sydney (Ingleside), Australië De Moeder-tempel van Australië staat in Ingleside, een buitenwijk ten noorden van Sydney werd voltooid in 1961, en is ontworpen door Charles Mason Remey. De constructie bestaat uit plaatselijk hardhout en beton met een overkoepeling en biedt plaats aan 600 mensen. Het kijkt uit over de Grote Oceaan. Frankfurt (Langenhain-Hofheim), Duitsland De Moeder-tempel van Europa staat aan de voet van het Taunus-gebergte in Duitsland, in het dorpje Langenhain, nabij Hofheim, een plaatsje buiten Frankfurt. Het ontwerp is van Teuto Rocholl. Het is voltooid in 1964 en gemaakt van staal, aluminium en glas. In de koepel zitten 540 diamantvormige ramen die zorgen voor een natuurlijke lichtinval. Momenteel zijn er plannen om een bejaardenhuis te bouwen als eerste bijgebouw voor dit Huis van Aanbidding. Panama-Stad, Panama De Moeder-tempel van Latijns-Amerika in Panama-Stad, Panama is ontworpen door Peter Tillotson en werd voltooid in 1972. Het staat op een hoge klif, "Cerro Sonsonate" ("Zingende Heuvel"), kijkt uit over de stad en is gebouwd met lokale stenen, gelegd in een patroon dat doet denken aan Indiaanse textiel-ontwerpen. Tiapapata, Samoa De Moeder-tempel van de Polynesische eilanden in Tiapapata, 8 km van Apia, Samoa, werd voltooid in 1984. Het ontwerp is van Hossein Amanat en de tempel werd ingewijd door Malietoa Tanumafili II, de koning van Samoa, de eerste heerser die bahá'í was. De koepel is 30 meter hoog. Delhi, India De Bahá'í tempel in Bahapur, Delhi, India werd in 1986 voltooid en is de Moeder-tempel van het Indische subcontinent. Het heeft verscheidene architectonische prijzen gewonnen en is in honderden kranten- en tijdschriftartikelen besproken. De architect was Fariborz Sahba uit Canada. Het ontwerp is geïnspireerd door de lotusbloem en bestaat uit 27 vrijstaande met marmer beklede “bladen”, gerangschikt in groepen van drie, zodat er negen zijden ontstaan. De tempel is iets meer dan 40 meter hoog, en wordt omgeven door negen vijvers, die de bladeren symboliseren waar de lotus op drijft.Architectural Blossoming of the Lotus Tussen de opening in 1986 en begin 2003 hebben meer dan 50 miljoen mensen een bezoek gebracht aan de tempel, waarmee het een van de meest bezochte gebouwen ter wereld is.Bahai News Canada Op hindoe heilige dagen heeft het tot 150.000 bezoekers per dag getrokken; per jaar zijn er vier miljoen bezoekers (ongeveer 13.000 per dag). Dit Huis van Aanbidding wordt, door zowel bahá’ís als niet-bahá’ís, de "Lotus Tempel" genoemd. Geplande constructies Het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid heeft 120 plaatsen voor toekomstige Huizen van Aanbidding gekozen. Hierna volgt een beschrijving van een aantal hiervan. Santiago, Chili Eind 2002 werd een wedstrijd aangekondigd voor het ontwerp van de moedertempel van aan Zuid-Amerika, dat buiten Santiago, Chili gebouwd gaat worden. Het winnende ontwerp is dat Siamak Hariri uit Toronto, Canada. De zijden zullen uit doorzichtige panelen van albast en gegoten glas worden samengesteld. Een roosterstructuur van staal zal de binnenkant van de koepel ondersteunen. De bouw is vertraagd door het zoeken naar een geschikte plaats. Haifa, Israël In de buurt van het Bahá'í-wereldcentrum op de Berg Karmel in Haifa, Israël is een plaats is geselecteerd voor een Bahá'í Huis van Aanbidding. Het is dichtbij de plek waar Bahá'u'lláh de Tafel van Karmel heeft geopenbaard, volgens Shoghi Effendi het "handvest van de geestelijke en administratieve wereldcentra van het geloof op die berg". Een ontwerp door Charles Mason Remey werd goedgekeurd door Shoghi Effendi. In Augustus 1971 richtte het Universele Huis van Gerechtigheid een obelisk op, waar een kalligrafie van de Grootste Naam op staat. Galerie Bestand:Willmette how.jpg|Wilmette, Verenigde Staten Bestand:Africa's Bahai temple in Kampala.jpg|Kampala, Oeganda Bestand:Bahaitemplesydney.JPG|Sydney, Australië Bestand:House of Worship Germany 2007.jpg|Frankfurt, Duitsland Bestand:BahaiPanama.JPG|Panama Stad, Panama Bestand:Bahai-apia.jpg|Apia, West Samoa Bestand:New delhi temple.jpg|New Delhi, India Bestand:Haifa site future Baha'i House of Worship.jpg|Haifa, Israël Noten Externe links * Bahai.nl: Huizen van Aanbidding * The Bahá'ís: Bahá'í Houses of Worship * . * * }} Categorie:Bahaïsme Categorie:Religieus gebouw ar:مشارق الأذكار de:Haus der Andacht en:Bahá'í House of Worship eo:Bahaa domo de adorado fa:مشرق‌الاذکار fr:Maisons d'adoration baha'ies he:בית התפילה הבהאי no:Tilbedelsens Hus pt:Casa de Adoração Bahá'í sv:Tillbedjans hus